You Spin Me Right Round
by ChipsAhoyPup
Summary: A summary would give the plot away. Even though the title already did. Crackfic. LxL if you squint.


**You Spin Me Right Round**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, nor do I own Death Note.**

**A/N I… I'm so sorry… Just… sorry. XD This idea wouldn't leave me. For a whole 24 hours. It was the weirdest mental image ever, and I got it whilst listening to… a completely unrelated song. Ever heard of **_**Hey Ya!**_**? **

…**I just realized, I have a LOT of old songs on my iPod. Oh well. The singers back then didn't abuse AutoTune like the singers nowadays do.**

**Anyways… enjoy the complete and utter randomness/hilarity!**

It was just a normal day at the Task Force Headquarters. Notice the past-tense. _Was_.

Because a certain idiotic, enthusiastic, ADD, possibly ADHD, irritating, overly-cheerful, overwhelming cop decided to bring his iPod to work. Not only that, he also brought something of which he called the 'iHome.' Which is a docking station for the iPod. It includes speakers that allows the iPod to be played publicly.

"Matsuda, why do you have an iPod _and_ an iHome?" Aizawa asked, glancing pointedly at the two devices he had mentioned.

"I just thought that you guys would enjoy listening to music for once. Work can get boring," Matsuda explained excitedly.

"It's called _work_ for a reason. It's not supposed to be entertaining," Soichiro grumbled in a disapproving tone. Matsuda blinked, then turned his gaze towards the ground. Because the specks of dirt dotting the icy tiled floor were _extremely_ interesting.

"B-but, Chief… It's a Friday… I just thought… you know, for one day… maybe…" Matsuda stammered. It appeared that he was talking to the soil on the floor.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear some of the music Matsuda listens to," Aizawa added with a mocking smirk.

"…" Soichiro faltered for a moment. Then he gave a small, exasperated sigh, which made his mustache flutter and tickle his lips. Luckily, he doesn't laugh often, so he didn't react to the mustache tickle. "Fine. As long as Ryuzaki is okay with it."

All eyes turned towards L and Light, who were sitting at their respective computers, the chain dangling in between their chairs. L pressed his hand against the counter and pushed lightly, spinning the chair so that he was facing the Task Force.

"Ryuzaki, may I please play music?" Matsuda made his eyes as wide as possible, pouting ever-so-slightly in a fashion that he must've thought made him look "cute." All he needed was a pair of floppy ears poking out from his hair and a constantly wagging tail sticking from his back end, and he'd look exactly like a pleading dog.

"Yeah, it's a Friday," Mogi put in quietly.

"Can't we take a break from work?" Aizawa inquired hopefully.

L stared at them with his large, black, emotionless eyes. He glanced over at Light, silently asking his opinion. Light blinked at him and gave a small shrug, as if to say, _'Don't ask me, I'm the Kira suspect.'_

Which is probably what he was thinking. Because if he _did_ agree with the Task Force, there was no doubt his Kira percentage would raise. Obviously Kira would want their research to get delayed so that it would take longer for him to be caught. Think of how much he could get away with, how many criminals he could kill, while they were 'taking a break' from the investigation.

"…Sure, why not," L muttered with a defeated sigh. Apparently, he wasn't thinking along the same lines as Light.

"Yay! Thank you, Ryuzaki," Matsuda chirped, returning to his customary buoyant state. He plugged the metal part of the headphone wire into the bottom of the iPod. (Which was a black Nano, in case anyone was curious.)

He gently pushed his thumb against a small, dark gray circle on the iPod. He traced the outline of the circle, and a rapid ticking sound was heard, as if he was scrolling down something.

"I'll put it on Shuffle," he decided. He pressed the button that was in the middle of the circle. Then…

A hip-hoppy rhythm pulsed through the room.

_If I… I get to know your name…_

Had Light had still had memories of being Kira, he might've laughed at the irony. But he didn't, so he couldn't.

_Well, if I… could trace your private number, baby…_

_All I know is that to me, _

_You look like you're lots of fun,_

_Open up your loving arms,_

_I want some, want some._

_Well, I… I set my sights on you._

_(And no one else will do.)_

_And I… I've got to have my way now, baby!_

_All I know is that to me,_

_You look like you're having fun,_

_Open up your loving arms,_

_Watch out here I come!_

The chorus kicked in, and just as it did, Matsuda began twirling in circles, singing along loudly to the melody.

_You spin me right round,  
Baby, right round,_

_Like a record, baby,_

_Right round, round, round._

Those four lines repeated one more time. It was enough time for Aizawa to jump in, link hands with Matsuda, and spin around with him. They both belted the lyrics out loudly.

As the song progressed, Mogi jumped in.

Then, Soichiro.

And soon enough, Watari had walked into the room, noticed the spinning circle of Task Force members… and added himself to the bunch.

L and Light could only stare. As the chorus returned for the third time, Watari managed to grab L's hand and pull the bewildered detective into the group.

Light began laughing… until he realized that he was still handcuffed to said detective. He was yanked violently into the ring of impending doom. His father grabbed his hand, which had previously been holding on to Watari. Now, Light was squished between his father and a clumsy L.

As they were forced to prance in circles, as the Task Force's (and Watari's) singing echoed throughout the room, Light and L realized that everyone must've obtained a large pile of crack. That, or they decided to throw their usual calm exterior out the window, just for this one day.

It was very tempting to join in on the fun. So tempting, in fact, that Light and L were soon singing along with everyone else, able to spin on their own.

After a few minutes of them spinning each other right round, baby, right round, like a record, baby, right round, round, round… Soichiro, Mogi, Aizawa, Matsuda, and Watari gave up. Panting, they collapsed on the extremely convenient couch.

L and Light still had plenty of energy, though. They attached their now disconnected arms to each other, becoming a two-person circle. They were running so fast that they were but a blur of white, black, and brown.

"YOU SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND, BABY, RIGHT ROUND, LIKE A RECORD, BABY, RIGHT ROUND, ROUND, ROUND," They sung at the top of their lungs. They were actually extremely good at singing. For people who were practically screeching the lyrics.

They didn't even realize how awkward the two-person dancing was. Neither did anyone else. The Task Force and Watari clapped along to the beat of the song, becoming a chorus of clapping.

If someone were looking down at them from a birds-eye view, the two would, indeed, look like a record. They were running _that _fast. And in a perfect circle too.

The song began fading into the distance, and L and Light slowed down. As the song finally turned into silence, the genii fell backwards, panting even heavier than the Task Force members had been when they had plopped down on the couch.

The rhythmatic clapping became an applause. Light, being the arrogant person he was, got up and bowed dramatically. But exhaustion seized his legs, and he fell down on his rear again.

Too bad that while he had been bowing, he'd shifted unintentionally closer to L.

As a result, he fell on top of the detective, who was laying face-up. Light's back practically crushed L's ribs when he fell.

The two didn't have time to process the position they were in, and the pain L felt, before sleep overtook them.

Yes, the Great L was sleeping. With Light sleeping on top of him.

All in all… just a normal day at the Task Force Headquarters.

**A/N I spilled Sprite on my beloved Death Note blanket as I was writing this. D,: But I don't care, because if I put it in the washer, it will take too long to come back, and I need to be snuggled in it twenty-four-seven, excluding the hours while I'm at school.**

**But on the bright side, at least it smells like my favorite beverage now. ^^ **

**Oh, and once again, I apologize for this… crackish… story. The mental image was haunting me. Like a shinigami who wants his Death Note back. –shot- **

**Reviews make me smile like someone who just got a raise. :3 (And they cause faster updates too. X3)**


End file.
